Love, Oui
by NikaStarlight
Summary: Christophe never thought he would ever have a crutch to have support from...until he sees the love of his life Damien x Christophe Rated M for some course language
1. Prologue

iDamien x Christophe

-Prologue-/i

People in the world care too much for their own pitiful good. And they become so blinded by their care, that they become oblivious and truly ignorant to the ones that don't give a rat's ass about their hugs, and kisses, and chocolates, and teddy bears with those ridiculous i'Get Well Soon'/i cards. I, Christophe, despise those loving pansy bitches.

I take my job very seriously for one that isn't even 17 years of age yet. I'm not even sure how I've lived through all those crazy, near death, adventures that I'm so foolish to call my 'business,' yet I always end up successful. Sure, I take a few bullets, cuts and scratches here and there from my stupid enemies.

Not everyone is as tough as me, which is why they need friends and lovers. They need someone to be their support, someone to rely on. Someone to tell them that the stunts they perform are idiotic, immature, and flat out stupid. No one's ever been there for me. Sure I have my parents, but they're just as useful as the dirt I spit on. I've grown up on my own. I've been my own support and always will be....or at least.....that's what I thought a few months ago...before I met him...


	2. Him

iDamien x Christophe

-Chapter 1-

"Him" /i

"Ugh." Was my response as I slipped my way coolly into the science room. We're dissecting cats today. Pluh! Stupid Americans. I've dissected thousands of cats while I lived in France. I even dismantled a bomb encased in the intestines of some worthless fool driving a taxi cab while I was on my way to pick up bread for my equally as worthless family. They're so needy. Hell! Everyone in needy in the world.

I make my way past the nauseating aroma as I pass several students already busily working on their fluff ball, four-legged critters. Scoffing as I pass by the fellows who actually care about doing well on this idiotic project, I settle down at an empty table that has not been tainted by the filthy blood of those bitch cats.

I don't care for my grades, if that isn't already obvious. Why should I? I already have a good paying job, so why bother trying to make a good impression when I have no one to impress? Stealing someone's jacket off the back of a seat, I fluff it to perfection and settle my head upon it. Being awake for 76 hours straight really does a number on a person. I really need some sleep.

Dazing off and ignoring others around me is the easy part. It's difficult, though, to keep yourself focused like that for that long when you're as tired as I am. Just as I'm about to drift off into a blissful slumber, a giggle from across the room disturbs my peace. It's those damn bitches Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. Marsh, being the big, strong, tough jock he is is threatening to wipe the kitty blood on his hands on Kyle. Wipe the blood where on him exactly? Who really gives a fuck? I just send a glare their way, basically telling them to knock it off. Stan notices and they quiet down.

Content once again, I attempt to settle down, but before I have the chance to, I hear slight cries of protest in the air. Snapping my look in the opposite direction, I see Craig ordering Tweek to get down and dirty and cut open the cat's stomach. Yuck.

Although I'm easily annoyed by everyone that inhabits this room at the moment, I can't help but feel a pang of envy as I see all the couples in the class working together. Wendy and Token, Clyde and Bebe, Kevin and Red. Even the gay couples seem happy together. Gay! Such as Stan and Kyle, Craig and Tweek, Kenny and Butters, even the handicapped Jimmy and Timmy are together. I've never really had anyone to love and call my own. Hell, I probably never will. Damn...I need a smoke.

Not seeing the point in staying any longer, I just walk out into the hall, through they double doors, and down the steps to my car. I drive to the community park only to realize that no one is there. Good. I sit down on one of the swings and pull out a cigarette and my green flame lighter. Igniting my escape, I take a deep drag on the stick, and begin to feel my stress level lowering every few seconds.

~...~

Closing my eyes and slightly tilting my head backward, I let my mind wander back to the topic of significant others. What type of person do I even like? Blonde, brunette, redhead, raven? Blue, green, brown, or maybe even hazel eyes? What about height? Weight? Figure? Or even interests? Maybe if I can make it past the obnoxious noise that escapes their lips, I'd be able to answer those questions. I don't even know what I'm sexually attracted to!

After a deep sigh, I take another drag. It's a possibility that I'm trying too hard. Who knows, maybe the girl, or guy for that matter, might just be the next person I look at. Slightly opening my left eye, I see a fat little boy eating a cookie. He looks to be about 2 or 3 years old, and looks vaguely similar to that shit-head Eric Theodore Cartman. I hold back my obvious disgust as he runs away to his mother, his chub flinging from side to side. Great, now I want to vomit.

Okay, so that didn't work. Maybe if I plan out my interests, it'll make this easier. Alright, so, what hair type am I fond of? Black. Okay, that was easy. Eyes. Hmm, not very many choices there, but maybe I can get my bitch to wear red contacts or something. That would be cool. After seeing that little fatty, I'd prefer their weight to be average, or even better, very skinny. Meh, a proportionate figure would be nice too. Okay so black hair, red eyes, and skinny. Check, check and check.

They had better not bitch at me for smoking, or about my 'oh so dangerous' profession either. Yes, spy work is very dangerous if you don't believe me. They second they mention that it's not safe or it's too dangerous, they're getting a face full of my boot. So, acceptance of smoking and my job.

I hate complainers too. They should just go out and fix their own damn problems by themselves. Don't bitch to me and expect me to clean up your mess. Piece of shit.

Wow, I never realized I was so picky. I look at my watch and see that I've been sitting there for the past 3 hours now. It's 4 in the afternoon, and I don't really want to go home yet. Hell, I never want to go home! I sigh mentally and throw they butt of my cigarette into the sand box. The fat kid can eat it for all I care. It's not my fucking problem. I guess I'll just walk around till I get hungry.

~...~

After turning aimlessly left and right for a few hours, it gets dark. I start heading to a diner to get myself something to submit to the groaning and aching in my organs. I sit down at a table for two, and order something...I'm too dazed to remember what I even ordered! Shrugging if off, I decide I'll just surprise myself.

Bored after a few minutes, I captivate my attention with the salt and pepper shakers. That is, until I feel someone staring at me. Fuck. It's that little fat child from the park. I jerk my head at him and throw a threatening glare his way. He doesn't even flinch, just turns back around when the food arrives at his table. What a little piggy.

I hear the little tinkling noise that announces one's presence at the diner. I look up with little or no interest, but freeze in a millisecond. Black hair, red eyes, skinny, and a cigarette packet sticking out of his pant pocket. Stunning.

It gets even better as he walks toward a table a little ways down from mine, and he sits in my line of vision. A petite waitress walks cheerily up to him, and all he does is snarl and throw her the most disgusted look. She walks away with wide eyes, and he just chuckle to himself. I never believed in love at first sight, but from what I see and just witnessed, I know that he's perfect. I just know it.

He has something on his wrist. A silver bracelet. It has something engraved into it. My line of work requires that I have all my senses keen, and stronger than the average person. Squinting I can barely make out a "D". Moving onto the next letter I seen an "A" then "M."

After concluding what's engraved, I look down and see coffee neatly sitting in front of me. Taking hold of the cup I smile crookedly to myself and take a sip.

'Hello Damien. Nice to meet you.' I think mentally. At least I hope his name is Damien. It's a pretty cool name...


	3. Chain My Ankles to the Ground

_**Damien x Christophe**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**"Chain My Ankles to the Ground"**_

**I'm not sure if he realizes that I'm staring at him. He probably does, but doesn't care in the least.**

**'Damien.' I think mentally again. Never heard that name here in South Park before. Maybe he's European. I must've been staring for a long time because when I reach for my cup of coffee for another sip, it's no where to be found. **

**A tap on my shoulder causes me to turn around, and I come face-to-face with the manager of the diner. He gives me a stern look and says they're closing, and that I have to leave now. I scoff and turn back to look at the other customers, except there are no other customers. I look over to my right, expecting to see Damien sitting at his table, but he's gone too. Shit! Where the hell is my brain today?!**

**I already paid for my coffee, so the only thing left to do now is leave. So I get up, and walk back to the park. I left my car there, so it only makes sense to go back and get it right? **

**Once I'm in the park, I spot my car easily. It's the only car still here. So, casually walking up to it, I pull out keys and hit the button to unlock the doors. Jumping into the drivers side, I start the ignition and begin to drive to my house.**

**~...~**

**Settling underneath the covers, I let my mind drift off again. It helps me get to sleep. Don't judge me you bitches! I wonder how old he is, or if he even goes to Park County High School. Or maybe he's new here. With a final deep sigh of the night, my eyes flutter shut and I fall into the comatose state that I've been longing now for the past few sleepless nights.**

**I dreamed about him last night. Which is odd since I never usually dream at all. I'm going to take that as a sign. A sign that I really need to talk to him, or at least see him again. Swinging my legs over the bed, I fix myself up in my daily routine to go to school.**

**~...~**

**Passing by the front office window, as I do every morning to head to my first hour class, I notice jet black hair standing in front of the dumb ass secretary. Meh, it's probably just Marsh asking he to bring his grades up to he can keep playing pussy football. What a douche. I keep going to first hour and make my daily turn right into the hall it's located in. The hall's empty except for two people. They're just one of the total fag couples at this school making-out in the empty halls before class. And today they just happen to be...Kyle and...Stan? But I thought he was...? Then who...?**

**My eyes widen and I bolt down to the main office. I hate not knowing who a person is. Sick, just watching they suck face like that has already put a damper on my day. Wait...Maybe it was Craig, or even Kevin in the office. I'll go look anyway. **

**Stopping just before I pass the window, I tilt my head just enough so that I can see them, but they wouldn't notice me at all. Then my heart stopped for a split second. He's wearing the silver bracelet. It's him. It's Damien.**

**"What're you doing?" asked a very high-pitched voice, obviously belonging to a girl who is standing directly behind me. I spin around and see a very curious Wendy Testaburger, the student body president. How wonderful.**

**"Iz non of your buzinez as to what I'm doing. Go away, and leave me alone," is my clipped response to her in my think French accent. It's true that she has no business in my endeavors, so why should I tell her anything at all? I hear a door open, and Damien walks out with one hand full of papers, the other full of books. Yep, he's new here.**

**He's looking back and forth, left and right. Even occasionally squinting at a door or two, most likely trying to find out where his classes are located. That or he's trying to make sense of the ridiculous map of the layout of the school. It's like a freakin' maze! Since he's tall, and I'm rather on the short side, he can easily look over me. His eyes brighten up in realization. I assume he's found his class or maybe his locker. The hallways are becoming narrower as more students show up, so every time he tries to walk around Wendy and me, his attempts are fatal as he ends up in the same spot.**

**I never really took in the details of his facial structure. A pointed nose, a sharp box-like chin and jawline, lips that have the potential to be full and plump, and almond eyes.**

**Damien looks down at Wendy, as she is the one blocking his path and glares at her to move. She, however, is too determined to get an answer from me to even realize that she's holding someone up in the already flooded hallway. He looks to me with a bored, yet even slightly pissed expression. I feel my face heat up, and I slowly begin to recline back, making room for him to go past me. I blush even harder when he raises an eyebrow and looks at me genuinely confused by my reaction. Shit, time to go! Ducking my head down, I start running to class. Maybe if I look out of breath with my face so red, the class will assume I've been running around for a bit. Thank God I'm so clever and for the stupid people here at this time.**

**~...~**

**Halfway through my fourth hour class, I'm awoken by someone petting my hair and gently shaking my shoulder. Naturally, I tried to smack their hand away, but their digits came right back after a slight pause. I tip my head to the side and tell them to stop touching me, and to leave me be. The only response I got from that was a girly giggle. I scoff. Wendy. **

**Figuring that I won't be able to get rid of her like this, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. She's just as stubborn as me, but she's also more patient than I am, giving her the advantage.**

**"Judging by your reactions from this morning, I'm going to assume that you already know Damien. He has the locker next to you, and you two will have the same lunch, and 6th and 7th hour classes. I want you to be his friend, his guide, his little helper. Please Christophe! He said that he's seen you before too, and that he wouldn't mind you showing him around in unfamiliar territory. Pretty, pretty please Christophe!!" Wendy begs and explains to me.**

**'Did he really say he wouldn't mind, or is she bull shitting me?' I think to myself. Ah, what the hell, I'll give it a shot. At least it'll get me closer to him.**

**After agreeing to her request, the class hours seemed to be taking longer and longer. Lunch finally came around and I sat at a random table. I never eat the filthy school food. It's disgusting. Scanning the cafeteria again and again, I can't seem to find Damien. Oh well. I'll see him in 6th hour I guess.**

**~...~**

**He's not in 7th hour, nor was he in 6th. Maybe he went home, or transferred out of these classes already. My heart sinks at this point. Well this sucks.**

**Minute after minute, second after second, the final bell to go home for the day rings obnoxiously loud, as usual. I trudge violently down the set of stairs leading to the cement path from the main double doors of the school. I walk in a slight haze to my car. Looking up, as to not run anyone down in my path, I see someone leaning casually against the passenger side of my bent up piece-of-crap of a car. At first I'm pissed, but clearing up the clouds fogging up my eyes, I realize that it's Damien. Wait, didn't he leave? Guess not.**

**My mind is blocked with hundreds of thoughts, but my feet have a mind of their own, and they keep me walking forward toward they guy. My feet stop as soon as I reach about a year away from the gorgeous being.**

**"Hey," he says in a very deep, manly voice. My heart sputters at the delicious sound. I must not have said anything because a strange look spreads across his well-built face.**

**"H-Hey," I stutter like an idiot. Why is this happening to me now? Of all times why now? Damien raises one eyebrow and cocks his head to the side a little bit. It's soo cute--What? No! Definitely not...cute?**

**"What?" I ask with a frown tugging at the corners of my lips.**

**"Your accent...," he pauses,"...Where are you from? France?"**

**"O-Oui, je suis de France."**

**"Um, okay?" Damien replies with honest confusion. I face palm at my idiocy, but soon realize that I look like a fool doing that, so I swipe my hand down quickly back to my side. **

**And now we just stare at each other. Me blankly at him, and him questioningly at me. We're waiting for the other to make the first move in conversation, but neither of us do. Great. It doesn't help that I'm pretty socially retarded when it comes to common small talk either. Damn it!**

**"I'm Damien. Wendy said that your name is Christophe. A rather interesting name, but probably very commonly used back in France huh?" the dark haired teen starts. I open my mouth to reply, but close it just as fast before I embarrass myself again. I probably sorta look like a fish doing that, so I just stop my mouth action altogether and just nod instead.**

**He shoots me an amused half smile. I swear I'm about to float away. Maybe this is a dream, maybe I just passed out or something...maybe this is real. Even if this is one of those options, someone had better chain my ankles to the ground before I float into the abysmal air above.**

**"So, uh, nice to properly meet you Christophe. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Then he winks at me and walks away, glaring at other teens as they pass by each other. After he's out of sight, I walk to my car, get in, drive home, lock myself in my room, and pass out on my bed out of pure bliss...**


	4. So you guys are fags Us too!

_Damien x Christophe_

_-Chapter 3-_

_"So you guys are fags?...Us too!"_

Other than the fact of being high on happiness for once in my miserable life, I must've been exhausted because I woke up at 4:30 the next morning. I was sure everything really happened yesterday because I'm still wearing my clothes and shoes, my car is parked crookedly and a bit on the curb, and my neck is stiff from the position I collapsed in. Tragic. Eh, I'm up now, might as well just get ready for school. At least it'll give me some time to plan what I'm actually going to say to the guys of my dreams.

After taking a hot shower, I settle down at the kitchen table in a fresh and clean pair of clothes, and I begin to chow down some hot cereal. I'm not very good at starting conversation, obviously since I already told you. I'm very seclusive. I like to be alone, and to work independently. Basically inhaling the rest of my food, I head up to my bathroom and fix myself up.

~...~

I still haven't come up with anything to say. Standing by my locker, I wait as patiently as I possibly can for Damien. Even he's no exception to my patience. He clearly stated that he's see me today, and then winked at me. That's gotta mean something right?! I'm starting to freak out a little bit now. He might have lied to me. He probably did lie. Damn it! I'm so fucking retarded! I go to punch his locker out of pure fury when I hear his soothing vocals behind me.

"Why are you about to mutilate my locker?" He asks. Spinning on my heals, I turn to face Damien. Again, he looks amused with my actions. I just step clear out of his way and stare at him. After gathering all this things, Damien looks at me and bluntly asks the way to his first hour class. Wordlessly, I show him where the room is. He thanks me and walks in. I just stare at the door, not moving until the 5 minute bell rings and brings me back to reality. I guess that's the last I'll see of him before lunch. And with that thought in mind, I sigh and head to my own first hour.

~...~

"Boo," he whispers subtly into my right ear. I feel like I jumped about 10 feet into the air, and search wildly for Damien. Finally I get my eyes to focus on him. He's just chuckling. I bump his forehead with my palm lightly, and he stops to look at me thoughtfully.

"How do you like my element of surprise?" He asks. I just glare, and he chuckles again.

"You have very pretty eyes. They remind me of coffee," Damien states.

"I like coffee," is my brilliant response.

"Me too."

"So, uh, you know where I'm from. But where'z your old 'ome, and why the 'ell would you tranzfer 'ere?"

"I'm from...uh...down South I guess. And it got a little too hot down there. So here I am now." I narrow my eyes at him a bit. He definitely explained the 'south' oddly.

"What? Was that not a decent answer for you?" He asks with a smile. His smile looks sincere. Weird, he always growls and glares at anyone that tried to talk to him. Why not me?

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" He challenges back.

"Well, from what I've seen of you, you don't seem to like people much at all." I snort out like a smart-ass.

"That's only because I don't know them very well." Wait...what? _'Because he doesn't __**know**__ them very well?'_ Does he even **know** me? What?

"Uhh, what? Doez zat mean you know me?" I ask.

"Yes..." was all he said. Okay, I'm a little freaked out now, but slightly flattered at the same time. But really, **who** the hell is this guy?

"Okay, so 'ow to you know me?" I've never seen you before until you walked into zat diner." His face gets very serious at this, and he starts to lean into me.

"Don't freak out," he subtly whispers to me, "but I'm the son of Satan. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of a blonde kid named Kenny McCormick, but he's mentioned your name to me once when he was in Hell at the time. I took it upon myself to scope you out. So I would watch you and your actions from time to time. I know much about you my little, French, croissant. Now I think it's time you learn that I like to do a little spy myself."

My jaw was hanging wide open when he pulled away. This guy has been spying on me? On my life? Damn this mother fucker! He **IS** perfect for me!!

"You know, I am a --"

"--spy. Yes I've watched many of your missions," he cuts me off. His cell phone goes off and he answers it with a clipped "Hello." He's mumbling so I can't really make out the words, not like I'm paying attention or anything. I'm lost in my own world at this point. Then he turns back to me.

"I have to go. I'll call you later." Damien says. He gets up, and smoothly walks out of the cafeteria. Uh, he didn't even get my number. Well shit!

"Goodbye Damien," I whisper under my breath. It was so quiet, so subtle that no one should have heard it....yet, someone did.

"Gees Christophe, when did **you become the devil's snake charmer?" A nasal voice questioned behind me. Craig, the owner of the voice, sits down next to me, and beside him is this twitching coffee-addicted friend and boyfriend Tweek. "And at least say 'Bye' loud enough for him to actually hear." Craig added after he got comfy in his seat.**

**"Gahh! Craig, d-don't put so much, Ah!, pressure on him," Tweek said. Craig ignored him and began eating his lunch. I was about to ask why they're even sitting here, but Stan the man's voice beat me to it. Irritated enough already, I'm being pushed to the ultimate limit as Stan and Kyle sit across from me, and Butters and Kenny sit next to them. What. The. HELL?! What are they sitting here?!**

**"Why are you all sitting 'ere?" I snap at the crowd with a nasty glare.**

**"No more tables are left." Stan say. I can see his left hand reaching around Kyle like a snake, and resting on the redhead's waist. Kyle smiles sweetly up at his man, and then continues on to eat his lunch. And here comes my envy again. Yep, I'm definitely going to Hell when I die. We're all silent now. Plus my irritation is sky-rocketing every second.**

**"So you and Damien are fags?...Us too!" Kenny announces with pride. Oh wow, he makes it seem like it isn't already obvious enough. I duck my head into my hands as I begin to redden with anger. Not embarrassment. Anger. This guy is seriously tap-dancing on my last good nerve. Not a smart choice.**

**I just stand up and walk out of the cafeteria, just like Damien had done earlier, before I had the chance to kill them all. I just in my car and just head home. My mom should be at work anyway. Reaching my bedroom, I flop down on my bed as I had the night before. My phone vibrates, and as I go to answer it, I see that it's a number that I do not recognize. I answer it anyway.**

**"Ello?"**

**"Why did you leave school? And you know copying my actions isn't cool at all right?" It's Damien. I can see him smiling on the other end of the line.**

**" 'ow did you get my number?"**

**"Duh, I've been spying on you remember?"**

**"Well zere's no need to be a smart-ass about my lack of memory." At that, he just chuckles into the phone.**

**"Do you like my number?" I look at his number curiously. The last 4 digits spell out HELL. **

**"Oh yes. Iz very original zough."**

**"Haha, well, I finished my duty early. So do you just wanna tell me what it is about those guys that pisses you off so easily?" **

**"Okay, well..." we talked all night.**


	5. Don't Leave Me

_Damien x Christophe_

_-Chapter 4-_

_"Don't Leave Me"_

The sun awoke me this morning. Stirring a little, my eyes finally flutter open. I look at my alarm clock. 9:00 am. Shit, I'm late for school again! Oh well. School doesn't even matter. I flop over onto the other side of my body and start to drift back to sleep when I feel a soothing hand rubbing my arm. Someone is in my bed....**FUCK!!**

My eye lids swing open like window blind and I flinch so violently that I actually fall out of my bed. Ow! Shit! Damn! Fuck! A colorful stream of curses fly out of my mouth, on right after the other.

'Okay, who the hell is in my bed?' I think to myself.

"I am. " A male voice replied. Wait. I thought I thought my thought (--whoa), not spoke it.

"You did, but I guess I failed to mention that I can hear thoughts on demand if I want to." Damien flopped his upper body over the edge of my bed to watch me wriggle around like a fish out of water.

"You really are a curious individual, which is probably why I'm so attracted to you."

"What are you 'ere?" I ask, changing the subject.

"You weren't at school, so I left and decided to see what you were up to. I found you here and made the decision to stay here and watch you sleep. Do you realize that you barely breath when you sleep? I had to check to make sure you were still alive a few times."

"But why would you even chose to stay 'ere?"

"Like I said before, I'm attracted to you. Your snappy, interrogative attitude. Your shaggy brown hair and latte eyes to match. Your irritations, your likes, your pains, and the fact that you carry a shovel key-chain with you like a safety-blanket when you can't bring your average shovel with you to school. I find all this very intriguing, and maybe even adorable at times." I didn't even realize I was blushing so hard until Damien held up his cell phone's mirror in front of my face.

Great, now I'm as red as a tomato. Shit! I bolt to the bathroom and throw some cold water on my face. Just seeing him makes me heat up. What does that mean? I return to my bedroom with my cheeks still slightly pink, but at least not bright red. He's just looking out my window. Hmm.

I sit down on my bed and he copies my action. The second he sat down next to me my pulse beat faster and faster. He says he needs to tell me something, but that we should go for a walk so that he can muster up a bit more courage to actually explain everything.

I change into another fresh pair of clothes and we start our walk. We don't walk in any particular direction. We just walk. Neither one of us talks. It's completely silent, but it's a calm silence. One that doesn't need to be disturbed. Damien and I continue our stroll in contentment.

~...~

We walked all day in complete silence. We didn't stop, we didn't eat, and we didn't drink anything. We just walked and walked. Not that it phased me in any way. I actually enjoyed it a lot. At some point, Damien laced his hand into mine. I took the liberty of securely entwining our fingers together. I sighed in honest bliss, but I sighed too soon. I just had to hear the obnoxious, little giggle of a child ring through my ears.

I look for the owner of the giggle and find that it's...Oh God no. The fat, little piggy boy! Fuck me sideways! That kid's **everywhere**! I growl and then feel the tips of Damien's fingers heating up against my permanently dirt covered hand.

'Either he senses my distress or he's just as pissed off at that kid as I am.'

"Both," he bluntly announces. Okay then. Both works.

'Can you finish him off for me?' I ask in my thoughts. Damien smirks an evil look and lifts the hand that is currently vacant for use, and I can see sparks flying off his finger tips as his hand is fully raised. His eyes are even on fire as well. No, they literally are!

I look at the fat child again just in time to see him fully engulfed with flame. Kick-ass! Then next I know, fatty is flung high into the air, and disappears from sight. Damn that was awesome!

"Where did you send it?" I ask while still looking at the sky.

"Just wait for it," Damien says. I look at him with confusion, but return my gaze to the sky again. The kid is falling and falling and...coming right towards us. I try to back away but Damien wraps a strong arm around me to keep me there.

"Don't worry," he whispers reassuringly to me," Watch this." He finishes and gently pushes me aside a little to make room. The second before the piece of burning fat hit him, Damien basically drop-kicked the child, and the little boy when flying far away.

"He'll probably land in the Atlantic Ocean or something. There, so are you happy now?" He asks and turns to me. All I can do is nod my head like a dumb ass. Damien chuckles and takes my hand again as we continue on our walk.

~...~

The sun is nearly set now, and we stand together on top of one of the largest hills in the most-known community park in South Park. Damien takes both my hands and looks with sad eyes into mine. After taking a deep breath, he starts.

"Christophe..." He says my name so softly. My heart just melted in my chest. "I how we just personally met not too long ago, but I have very strong feelings for you." Oh my! My legs feel like mush!

"I want to stay with you, work with you, and be with you from now and for forever." My head's starting to get cloudy.

"But there can never be an 'us'..." Wait...what?

"...Because I'm leaving tonight, and I can't let you come with me," he finishes softly. At that statement, my vision becomes blurry, and I feel a hot liquid rolling down my cheek. His hand reaches up and wipes the single tear away. The palm of that hand now rests firmly on my jawline.

"I'm so, so sorry..." He says and lifts my face to look at his. Our lips touch and I feel something I wish I wasn't feeling. Sparks flying, electricity surging through me, my stomach tingling, and Damien's hands holding my face to his. I can't help but kiss him back. My own hands find their way to Damien's silky ebony locks and managed to entangle themselves in the lushness of them.

He pulls away still holding my face, looks at me carefully, kisses my forehead, whispers a subtle 'Goodbye and I love you', and starts walking down the hill we're on in the opposite direction of South Park, When he's out of view, I run down the hill in the same direction he walked in, but find that he's no where at all. He's gone. Absolutely gone...

I sit down on the grass at the base of the hill. I stay there for a while. Silent as to not disturb the peace around me. Around me, but not involving me. My peace involves no peace at all, but a dark raincloud above em and only me. I know it's only me because I can certainly feel the hot drips of rain running down my cheeks from my bloodshot eyes.

~...~

It is midnight. There is no more peace. It is quiet, but not peace. Everything is uneasy at this point. And irritation fogs the air. This is my time to intercede. My time to disturb this awful peace and leave.

"P-Please Damien..." I whisper so quietly that I can barely hear myself at all, "...please...D-Don't leave me..."

I know it's too late. I know that he's long gone, but I can't help it. **I Love Him...**


	6. Epilogue

**Damien x Christophe**

**-Epilogue-**

_**It has only been 3 months since he left, but it still hurts so much. Everyone's been noticing my pain. The teachers, the students, even my mother is noticing. And I'm only getting worse and worse every second.**_

_**Today is my last day. I just can't dealt with this agonizing pain in my shattered heart anymore. My shattered heart that one boy has taken care of and cradled for me, but had to leave me behind. Is this my punishment God? Are you happy? Are you laughing now God? You better be laughing now you sick son of a bitch, because I will have the last laugh.**_

_**The day is done. I acted the same way as I usually do so that no one would suspect anything.**_

_**The sun is beginning to set and here I am, on top of one of the largest hills in the most-know community park in South Park. The same hill I stood upon with my love.**_

_**I hold my shovel with one hand, a pistol loaded with one bullet in the other, and my key-chain shovel clipped onto a belt loop on my pants. I lift the pistol to the temple of my eye, and smile as I pull the trigger.**_

_**~...~**_

_**It's hot. Very hot actually. Opening my eyes, I see flame all around me. Shifting to my side I see more flame. I close my eyes and turn over to my other side. A few seconds later, I feel a soothing hand rubbing my arm. I smile with my eye lids still closed. Damien leans down and kisses the spot where I shot myself. The feeling tingles. Must be sensitive or something. I open my eyes to their fullest and see my man hovering over me. He smiles warmly to me.**_

_**"Welcome home my dear." He says.**_

_**~...~**_

_**People in the world car too much for their own pitiful good. And they become so blinded by their care, that they become oblivious and truly ignorant to the ones that don't give a rat's ass about their hugs, and kisses, and chocolates, and teddy bears with those ridiculous 'Get Well Soon' cards. I, Christophe, STILL**__ despise those loving pansy bitches..._


	7. ATTENTION !

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

NikaStarlight


End file.
